One
by L.rie
Summary: "Hoi" Temari tidak memedulikannya, ia berjalan melewati Shikamaru cepat-cepat/Temari tersentak. Raut mukanya seperti menahan marah/ Kau kenapa, heh?" "Bukan urusanmu!""Ada apa dengannya? Merepotkan."


"Hoi"

Temari tidak memedulikannya. Ia berjalan melewati Shikamaru cepat-cepat

"Hei..."

Temari berjalan makin cepat

"Oy, Temari!"

Kali ini, Shikamaru berjalan lebih cepat dan memegang pergelangan tangan Temari. Temari tersentak. Raut mukanya seperti menahan marah.

"Kau kenapa, heh?" tanya Shikamaru

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Hei, ayolah. Kau—" Belum selesai Shikamaru bicara, Temari melepaskan pegangan Shikamaru dan segera berlari ke kediaman Hokage.

"Hhh... Ada apa dengannya? Merepotkan."

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Oneshot, One Day, One Night, and One Feeling...

"Melelahkan." Shikamaru membaringkan dirinya di rumput. Ia memandang awan sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi. Kata Temari itu bukan urusannya, dan kenapa pula ia masih memikirkan Temari? _Aduh, ada apa denganku, sih..._

Shikamaru mulai menutup matanya. Ia menguap sebentar dan akhirnya tertidur.

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Langit sudah gelap dan penuh bintang. Ia bangkit dan meluruskan punggunya yang kram. Lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"—a tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, jadi begitu" suara Temari, jelas. _Ada apa dia di rumahku?_

"Aku mengerti" Itu suara ibunya.

Shikamaru membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia langsung melihat wajah Temari yang berlinangan air mata di depan pintu rumahnya. Ibunya juga ada di situ, mengelus pundak Temari. Temari kaget dan segera saja, ia berlari menerobos Shikamaru. Shikamaru kaget dan sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari menuju Temari. _Kenapa Temari mengacuhkanku seharian ini_?

"Temari!"

Temari berlari makin kencang.

"Temari, berhenti! Temari!"

Tidak peduli dengan teriakan Shikamaru, Temari menambah kecepatannya. Shikamaru berlari lebih cepat lagi dan akhirnya terpaksa menggunakan _Kagemane no Jutsu_. Mereka berdua sontak berhenti.

"Temari..." katanya pelan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Temari akhirnya bicara. Shikamaru melepaskan jurusnya dan mendekati Temari. Ia berhenti di depan Temari dan memandangnya. Temari menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shikamaru

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru menggerakan tangan kanannya ke pipi Temari

"Apanya?" Temari akhirnya menatapnya. Masih ada linangan air mata di ujung matanya. Shikamaru menggerakan ibu jarinya utuk menghapusnya. Temari bergetar dan tangan kirinya bergerak memegang tangan kanan Shikamaru erat-erat. Shikamaru yang melihatnya bergetar makin hebat, memegangi pundak Temari dengan tangan kirinya. Air mata Temari terus turun. Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, hah? Kenapa kau..." Shikamaru bertanya dengan rasa heran. Temari membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada yang kata-kata yang keluar.

"Apa..." Shikamaru tak kuat rasanya melihat Temari menangis seperti itu. Temari menarik nafasnya sekuat mungkin dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Shikamaru. Spontan Shikamaru terkejut dan melepaskan semua pegangannya pada Temari.

"Aku..." Temari mulai bicara lagi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku mencintaimu, baka! Dan aku tahu kau tak punya perasaan apapun yang sama sepertiku."

Shikamaru tercengang. Temari berlari, namun baru selangkah ia melewati Shikamaru, tangannya kembali ditarik ke belakang. Temari langsung merasakan pingangnya dipeluk oleh lengan Shikamaru dan kepala Shikamaru tepat berada di atas pundaknya. Ia merasakan nafasnya yang menggebu dan senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

"Shika... maru?" Temari berusaha menengok ke arah Shikamaru di belakangnya. "Dasar wanita merepotkan, kau bilang kalau aku tidak mencintaimu? Apa kau sudah jadi senaif Naruto?"

"Apa yang... kau?" Temari terbata-bata, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencintaimu? Kau bisa saja membuatku hanya tidur selama 8 jam dalam sehari." Bersamaan dengan itu, ia membalikan tubuh Temari menghadapnya dan menabrakan jidat mereka. Hidung Temari otomatis bertabrakan dengan hidungnya sementara lengan kirinya bergerak memeluk pinggang Temari yang ramping dengan erat. Nafas mereka bertabrakan.

Shikamaru berkata dengan amat pelan agar ia tak perlu menyentuh bibir Temari seiring perkataanya. "Mendoukse, aku selalu memikirkanmu, Temari. Apakah aku harus mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Kau merusak suasana romantisnya dengan pertanyaanmu. Itu sudah jelas kan? Kau harus mengatakannya. Dan lagipula, memangnya berapa jam biasanya kau tidur dalam sehari sih?" Temari bertanya kesal

Shikamaru menyetingai "Aku mencintaimu, Temari."

Ia menggerakan bibirnya ke arah bibir Temari. Shikamaru menciumnya sejenak dan kembali melepaskannya. Temari tersenyum ke arahnya ketika mereka saling melepaskan diri.

"Biar kuantar kau ke penginapan," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Temari. Temari tertawa dan katanya, "Bilang saja kau tak mau berpisah denganku."

"Sembarangan, kenapa juga aku mau repot-repot mengantarmu. Aku sudah cape malam ini."

"Kalau begitu, pulang sana."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa jaga diri. Lagipula, kau peduli padaku, nih?"

"Jangan menggodaku. Aku bisa dibunuh adik-adikmu kalau kau hilang tiba-tiba."

"Siapa juga yang menggodamu, hah? Dasar mesum." Temari menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak, aku—" Shikamaru kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ha ha!" Temari tertawa riang, senang karena Shikamaru kehilangan kata-kata. "Sudahlah, ayo!" lanjut Temari. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggarukan lehernya sambil bersemu merah dan bergumam 'merepotkan' walaupun setelahnya ia diberi deathglare Temari.

End

Shikamaru! *kesenangan. Yosh, minna! Ff ini dibuat tanpa pikir panjang dan ternyata author jadi suka bgt, he he, walaupun sebenernya author mau bikin ff yg buat ShikaTema Day Event. But, Ok. Mind to RnR?


End file.
